Capture
by MisteryMaiden
Summary: When Alex is captured by Scorpia with some unexpected company, it sets off a chain reaction that will change his future's course forever. Feature's K Unit. R&R, please!
1. Taken

CHAPTER ONE

There was nothing that he could do. The men had come out of nowhere, ambushing him on the way out of school. Try as he might, he could do nothing as the men gagged and blindfolded him. Great, that was just perfect, like he didn't have enough problems as it is.

"Sleepy time, spy-boy."

Wolf was pissed. One minute K-Unit was being taken to their starting point fora week of wilderness survival practice, then the next minute they were shot down and captured by an enemy they didn't recognize. To say that K-Unit were being professional was an misguided thought. Not being prepared for the capture, they decided that since they were probably going to die, there was no need to act professional.

That was what happened when you pissed off Wolf.

The cell they were in was a dark, cement room, with only a dim light in the middle of the ceiling, a toilet and a sink in the far right corner. There was one other person in the room when thy had been brought it. Wolf recognized him as the assassin, Yassan Gregorvich. Whoever these people were, they had managed to catch the most hard to kill man in the world. This did not give Wolf much hope of escape.

They had been in here only a few hour when yelling was heard. Even the captured assassin looked vaguely interested. Listening to the shouts, Wolf felt a bit of hope for the first time in days.

''Can't you people take care of one boy! How difficult can he be?" The voice of what they assumed was a guard yelled.

"Why don't you hold him then! He's much slippier than he looks!'' A string of curses followed this comment. "What the hell is this kid? He's stronger than Sawyer!"

"Shit!" The first voice yelled. "I thought that you were joking! Who trained this kid, The military? This is the fifth time that he's escaped!"

"I done with this!' The second voice rang out. Gun shots sounded through the hall outside the cell and echoing everywhere else.

K-Unit and Yassan all froze. Did they just kill the kid? (At least from what they said, they assumed that the capturee was a child.)

"How the hell did you manage to miss? The kid was right in front of you!' The first voice yelled.

"Well, at least I managed to hit him! Not like you who didn't even graze him!"

"Will you stop struggling, you little brat! I have no moral issues with shooting you again!"

A new. younger voice joined the two mens, "And I have no problem kicking your ass again! Who trained you, Barney? Even tied up, I took you both down in two minutes!"

"Shut it, you little brat! How'd you manage to get that damned gag off?" Another string of curses followed a yelp of pain. ''Oy! When I get my hands on you, you won't be able to breathe without pain!''

''Nelson! Do you want to get killled? Our first priority is to subdue this kid, although, we now know why they said that underestimating him was a bad idea! I can't believe you let him kick you there!''

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Should we take him to the infirmery? That bullets not going to kil him, but he might bleed out."

"Nah. They've got a medic in there, let them handle it. Who cares when he dies?"

''True enough."

The cell door was opened and a teenage boy was thrown in. The two guards stood there, glaring at the boy in hatred. "Try any funny buisness and you'll find a matching bullet a little higher up than the one you have.'' With that. the door was slammed shut, leaving the teenager to stumble over to the wall.

''Hey kid, you alright?" Snake asked in concern.

The voice made the teenagers head snap up in attention. "Snake?"

K-unit froze. "CUB?"


	2. From the Dead

CHAPTER TWO

Alex stared in surprise at the SAS men. They too stared at him in shock, what the hell was a teenager doing here?

Alex seemed to be thinking the same thing in a slightly different fashion. "What in the hells are you doing here?" K-Unit hadn't been on his list of favorite people since Breacon Beacons, where they had mostly ignored and harased him. Snake was looking over his shoulder, which throbbed from the bullet wound. Alex had already studied it and realized that there was no major damage or danger. It had been a through and through, the bullet hadn't even hit any muscle and Alex could use his arm perfectly fine. Snake seemed to come to the same conclusion and ripped Alex's shirt (as it was the cleanest there) and bandaged the would.

Studying the room, Alex saw that the rest of K-Unit was there as well, including Fox. Wolf was staring at him in disbelief, while Eagle looked as if he was trying to figure out if he was dreaming or not. When Alex had been grabbed on his way from school, he had never suspected that K-Unit had also been grabbed. This created a slight problem, but he could deal with that later. Looking over at Fox, he saw that the Former SAS then MI6 the SAS man was giving him a caculated look. He noticed Alex looking and gave the teen an acknowledging nod. Snake finished with his arm and Alex could seen the concern on his face.

A figure was leaning in the darkest part of the room against a wall, effectivley making it impossible for Alex to see his face. There was something about his body posture that made him familiar. Alex was possitive that he knew the man from somewhere, but gave up trying to remember. He'd worry about that later, as well. Right now, his highest priority was to assess the situation.

"What are we doing here? What are you doing here?" Wolf seemed to have regained his voice, Alex thought, highly amused. Seeing the teens amusement only seemed to frustrate the man more.

Alex ignored the comment, studying the unknown figure again. The way the man was carrying himself was eerily simular to the dead assassin Yassen Gregorovich. His build was even the same. In fact if Alex didn't know any better, he'd say that this was Yassen... "Yassen?" Alex noticed the surprise that his voice held, but ignored it as natural. It wasn't everyday that somebody came back from the dead.

K-Unit jumped in surprise, as did the assassin. Wolf, who had been the one to notice the assassin when they had been first brought in, stared at Cub in surprise. How did this kid know Yassen Gregorovich?

"Alex? I thought that might be you. Not many teenagers are able to make grown men sound like complaining children." Amusement could be heard in the usually cold voice that made the SAS men stop in surprise.

Alex stared at the assassin. "I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or insult. I'll go with compliment. Thank you. You're looking pretty good for a dead man." No emotion other than complete seriousness could be heard in the teens voice.

"And your sarcasim hasn't changed at all since Air Force One. From the fact that you're hear, I assume that you took my advice?" Yassen aloud a questioning tone to escape his usual emotionally closed off mask.

"Yes, I did. You're lucky I haven't killed you for that yet." Fox noticed that Cub's voice- since they were captured, it was smarter not to refer to him as Alex, that was they wouldn't asked about how they knew Alex outside of the SAS -had taken a dangerous tone. "Did you, or did you not, know that 'Hunter'," Alex's voice was sarcastic as he drew out the codename, "was actually a MI6 agent and that Scorpia were the ones who really killed him?"

They watched in complete confussion as Yassen's face flickered in surprise. "I was unaware of this, but it would certainly explain why they have decided that I am a traitor. Something about Rothman...?"

Alex gave the assassin a wicked grin that had all of them, including Yassen, shuddering. "Ah, Mrs. Rothman, the crazy lunatic that ordered 'Hunter's' death. She will not be missed." Yassen narrowed his eyes, something else was hiding in Alex's voice.

"Hunter would be proud of you." There was no sarcasim in the assassin's voice. Alex gave him a look of surprise. K-Unit was completely lost by this point. The two of them were talking in code, it seemed.

"You two know each other?" Eagle was the one to finally ask the question that had been hanging in the air.

Alex looked at Yassen, asking for permission. Yassen nodded. "My father was a MI6 agent that went deep in cover inside Scorpia, the largest and most secretive terrorist organization in the world. His codename was Hunter and Yassen hear was his partner. My father saved his life, and Yassen felt indepted to him. He was discovered when MI6 pulled him out. Scorpia retaliated by blowing up a plane that he and my mother were on. MI6 never told me and Scorpia never inform Yassen he was a traitor. Yassen, when we both thought he was dying, told me to seek out Scorpia. MI6 filled me in on what had really happened and I took out one of their major operations, which is why I'm here. They probably thought that Yassen had been working with my father, and was just a better actor, which is why he's here."

K-Unit went into shock, except for Fox, who asked the obvious question, "Why're we here, then?"

Alex winced. "Fox, Dragon Nine was another one of their bigger operations."

Fox visibly went pale. "Oh shit."

Alex nodded, "The rest of K-Unit is only here because you were with them."

"But why does it matter? I didn't know anything about them!" Fox was starting to hyperventalate (a/n: I don't think I spelled that right.) Wolf looked furious, Snake kept his face neutral, while Eagle looked confused.

"Doesn't matter. 'Scorpia never forgets. Scorpia never forgives.'" Alex quoted the words that had repeated in his mind since the sniper had shot him infront of MI6. Yassen nodded, though he didn't like the pained look on Alex's face.

Yassen looked at Alex. "They do not like you here. I have a feeling that you have done more to them than you are letting on."

Alex merely gave the assassin his best innocent face, but even that failed. Scorpia had made sure to get their revenge long before they kidnapped him. Six weeks ago, while Jack was at her sister's wedding, the entire place was bombed with no survivors. Jack had been lucky enough to have left to retrieve something that had been left behind. Alex had gone to America to help arrange the funeral. Only two weeks ago had he returned and he started going back to school. Now he was being held captive by Scorpia, who were most likely going to torture him before killing him. Well, he wasn't going to make it easy for them.

Yassen, who could tell that Alex was planning to be as uncooperative as usual, nodded, agreeing with this thinking. When the teenage spy wanted to be, he was a force to be recond with.

K-Unit looked worried, none of them liked the look in Cub's eyes. Wolf made a silent note to himself to appologize for what happened at Breacons Beacons and to never get on Cub's bad side again. The rest of them, excluding Fox who had already appologized, were thinking the same thing.

The cell door silently flung open, Alex the only one noticing. Knowing that he was the top priority at the moment, Alex attempted to dart to the onther side of the room. Not quick enough, he was grabbed from behind. Using his unfortunatley good reflecess, Alex grabbed the arm around him and threw the man over his shoulder, bringing his knee into the guys back at the same time.

The other man made another grab for him, but Alex side-stepped, sliding to the floor and sweeping his leg underneath the man. The guard quickly fell to the floor and Alex disarmed him, the gun pointing at the knee of the first man, who was off the floor and coming at him once more. Alex didn't look as he pulled the trigger, sending the man down.

The second guard lunged at Alex, who effectively, without thinking, shot his right foot and left knee. Both men were down and Alex attacked again with a rough gab to their pressure points. They were both unconscious in minutes.

For Alex and Yassen, the fight had been long and boringsome. For K-Unit, they had had trouble even focusing on what Alex was doing. It had been this problem that had made Fox more suited for SAS the MI6.

"Remind me to never, ever, fight Cub." Wolf said in a hoarce whisper. Yep, the kid was definetely scary, they all agreed. "You are on terrifing 17 year old Cub."

Alex blinked. 17? He wondered. Cocking his head, Alex asked, "How old do you think I was when we met?"

"16, why?"

"Wolf, how long do you think you've been in here?"

"Uhhhh, about three months?"

"It's been a week."

"Oh. Then you're still 16?"

"Nope."

"18?"

Alex stared at the man in astonishment. What in the seven hells?

Yassen was the one to answer. "Wolf, I believe you are called, Cub, as you call him, is 14." The assassin smirked as the room grew silent, followed with a chours of "WHAT?"'s

"Now before you idiots go into a rant, let's get out of here before-" Alex never finished that sentence as something slammed into the back of his head and he was sent spiralling down to the floor.

"CUB!" Was the last thing he heard as darkness overtook him.


	3. Revelations

**A/N: Finally, it's the third chapter! Yay! Poor Alex... (Evil glint in eyes) Thank you to everybody who has reviewed! And thanks to Squiggles, who is very nitpicky on editing, for Betaing for me ;)**

**Now that that's taken care of, enjoy the chapter! This is mostly from K-Unit's point of view! **

**I don't know why I have to do a disclaimer as this is fanfiction, but some of you have mentioned this, so here you go:**

**Disclaimer: I understand that there are remarkable similarities between my story and Faint Hearted, by Scorpia710. (Squiggles forced me to read it a few days ago...) I would like to apologize to Scorpia710 for any offense taken in this accident, and would like to reassure everyone that this story will be headed in a different direction. (I will also be changing Sawyer's name because after reading Faint Hearted, the way I wanted to take his character wouldn't work...sigh)**

_**DISCLAIMER: I'm not a adult male, so I do not own Alex Rider. *sigh***_

CHAPTER THREE

There wasn't anything that any of them could do as an unconscious Cub was dragged from the cell. Yassen looked ready to murder if anything happened to the kid, Wolf and Fox showed similar thoughts to their unlikely companion, except they weren't, you know, actual murderers, Snake, as he always did when it involved someones health (particularly a minor's) looked worried, and poor Eagle just looked confused.

"Why'd they go after Cub first? It's not like he did something to offend them or something!" Eagle exclaimed, showing that he hadn't paid attention at all during the conversation with Yassen and Cub.

"Is he always like this, or is he just stupid?" Yassen asked wryly. Even as an assassin working for people who wanted to rule the world he had never met someone this stupid.

"Just stupid." Wolf grunted, glaring at the door as if it kissed his sister. If the door had been human, the glare Wolf was giving it would have made it pass out.

There was an uneasy silence, during which Eagle was trying to figure out what he had missed, then it hit him like a ton of bricks...Cub and Yassen's conversation had hinted that Cub had been a double agent. When Cub had turned to talk to them, Eagle hadn't been paying much attention.

K-Unit turned to Yassen, "You and Cub know each other better than just through his father. Why?" Snake, much to K-Unit's surprise, was the one to ask. They had all been wondering it, excluding Eagle, who wasn't paying attention...

ARARARAR

Yassen said nothing, giving them a cold look. While they might know Alex, who would volunteer the information if he wanted them to know, they knew nothing about him and he would rather keep it that way. To much knowledge was dangerous in this world, and the secrets of MI6 and Scorpia was very dangerous to have in the same place.

ARARARAR

Wolf growled in frustration as the assassin returned to cold indifference. Cub was a part of their team, They needed to know! At the back of Wolf's head, a voice was silently agreeing with the assassin's choice. Knowledge was power in the world of espionage.

ARARARAR

Fox was cursing his luck. Alex seemed to be their main target, but he wasn't sure that they were just after K-Unit because of Fox. After all, Alex was also a member of K-Unit. Fox eye widened, as he realized that Alex was most likely blaming himself. Fox decided that somehow he was going to make Alex realize that this wasn't his fault. If what happened at Dragon Nine was a daily occurrence, the teen spy had enough problems as it was.

ARARARAR

Snake was worried. He was analyzing Cub's actions in the brief time that Cub had been with them the way that only a medic could achieve. The way that Cub had been moving was a little... off. Sure, he had been shot in the shoulder, and Snake couldn't really follow the fight, but Snake was sure that Cub had been avoiding any direct hit to the stomach. Snake made a mental note to confront Cub about it later. Right now, he was just worried that Cub would come back in one piece, but how could he, when he was probably about to be tortured?

ARARARAR

Eagle still had no fucking clue as to what was happening. He was just the gun specialist, there wasn't any need for him to listen in on conversations and attempt to decode them. When Cub and the assassin had been talking, Eagle thought that neither would appreciate having the rest of the team eavesdropping. Maybe he needed to rethink his morals...

ARARARAR

Hours passed, and still Cub had not been returned. K-Unit was pretty sure something was wrong and Yassen was starting to get fidgety, confirming that the assassin did care for the well being of the teenager.

Another hour passed before the door was thrown open and a severely bleeding Cub was thrown in. The teen was unconscious if not for the fact that he twitched slightly, they would have thought that he was dead. Snake quickly moved to the sink, Wolf carrying the teen over to him, and began to tend to his wounds. Whoever had done this was ruthless, and somehow, some way, they had to get out of here.

Yassen was the next to be taken.

**AzraelLilith: Who doesn't love Yassen? Anyway, here's your update!**

**ReillyScarecrowRocks: Thanks! I like the way Cub is introduced as well. What are the other fics? I would love to read them! **

**How Awkward This Must Be: Pushy, pushy! There, happy, I wrote more!**

**marrieh: Still dying? and yes and no...their not dying yet...**

**Squigglytext: Awwww, you know you love me Squiggles! How's chapter two of you-know-what coming? I forgot to ask yesterday. Have you posted chapter one yet? **

**Squigglytext (again): See aren't you glad that I introduced you to Alex Rider? And yes, K-unit is awesome!**

**trinity-jade-potter: Why, thank you! I feel happy inside! ;P**

**Talionyzero: I just looked up Scorpia710...wow...remarkably similar...I didn't get the idea from**

**Scorpia710. Originally it was supposed to only have Alex and K-Unit, but then I reread Eagle Strike and had to bring back Yassen as well...the similarities are freaking me out...**

**ReillyScarecrowRocks: That would be helpful, but Squiggles (Squigglytext) is betaing for me now, so not really necessary. And yes, they are nutters. Yay! You noticed my cliffie! WOO!**

**KarelaTheRedHawk: Thanks, and as read what I wrote to Talionyzero, this did not come from Faint Hearted, although the similarities are freaking me out... I think I may change Sawyer's name because that wasn't what I was going for...and yes, I did invest in a beta. (THANK YOU SQUIGGLES!). Thanks for the advice!**

**AzraelLilith: Again, here's your update! And no, they can't, because Alex is to awesome! As is Yassen! WOO, GO YASSEN! **


	4. Pain

**A/N: Yes! Here's chapter four! And to those you are wondering why this story is rated M, you are going to find out in this chapter! *Evil grin* (I'm smiling, this should terrify you ;P) Thanks for all the reviews. Another special thanks the Squiggles for betaing for me! **

**P.S. Sawyer's new name is Reid. (pronounced 'Reed') **

**Disclaimer: I understand that there are remarkable similarities between my story and Faint Hearted, by Scorpia710. (Squiggles forced me to read it a few days ago...) I would like to reassure everyone that this story will be headed in a different direction. (I will also be changing Sawyer's name because after reading Faint Hearted, the way I wanted to take his character wouldn't work...sigh)**

_**DISCLAIMER: I am still not a man, and still do not own Alex Rider. If I did I wouldn't be writing this annoyingly unnecessary disclaimer. **_

CHAPTER FOUR

Alex awoke on a stone cold floor, his body screaming in pain. The room around him was dim, and he vaguely wondered why Jack wasn't yelling at him to get up. His eternal clock that had developed during one of his missions told him that it was six in the morning...

That was when he noticed Snake above him, a worried look on his face. Why was Snake in his...oh. That was when he remembered. Jack was dead and Scorpia had captured them. He had been talking to Yassen, the not-so-dead dead assassin, when they had come in and attacked them. Alex mentally chuckled at the look on K-unit's face when they learned his name.

It was what had happened afterward, when he regained consciousness, that was replaying all to vividly in his mind.

**ARARARAR**

_**FLASHBACK**_

Alex was worried. Extremely worried. This wasn't unreasonable as he had woken up missing his shirt and shoes. Thankfully he was still with his pants and boxers, but Alex couldn't decide if that was something to be relieved about or not.

Before he could decide, a man walked in. He was a large, bulky man, with a abnormally large nose and caterpillar eyebrows. There was a large scar running down his cheek, and what looked like a bullet wound scar on his neck. Alex knew immediately that this was his torturer.

"My name is James. Where you like it or not, I will be the only person outside of your cell that you will see during your 'stay' here. Our sessions will not be pleasant. There is no escape. Answering our questions may bring you less pain. Maybe. Do you understand?"

It was a rhetorical question. Taking a look around the room, Alex could make out various different types of torture devices. Alex was almost positive that there was still blood on some of them.

Without warning, a slash of pain came from his back. When he failed to fall to the ground, Alex realized for the first time that his feet and hands were bound to the ceiling and floor.

"Now, what's your name, you little brat?" Another flair of pain appeared, located in his back.

"Cub."

This was followed by the man whipping his back once again. Alex had decided that it was a whip, since a knife didn't act like that. Since he could feel the blood running down his back, Alex was fairly certain that the end of the whip had been sharpened like a knife. This was making the experience more painful, but there was no way in hell he was going to answer these people's questions without a fight.

"Now, what is you name?" James sounded pissed, but also slightly gleeful. Sadist.

"Cub." Alex felt a tinge of satisfaction when the man let out an annoyed hiss. That satisfaction was quickly replaced with pain as another slash entered his flesh.

This repeated until Alex knew his back was bloodied beyond recognition. Finally the man switched to other tactics.

A knife pierced his skin on his arm. Alex could feel something coated on it, he assumed it was a poison. Shit, they didn't care if they killed him to get the information or not. That just wasn't right! Then again, this was Scorpia that he was talking about, so he really shouldn't have been surprised.

"Who do you work for?" Ah, decided to try a different tactic.

"No one. I'm bloody fourteen, you loon! Who the hell would I work for?" That was better. Even in pain, sarcasm was his escape route. If he was going to be in pain, he was going to have as much fun as he could.

Alex could feel his mind becoming fuzzy. There wasn't a lot that he could do, but give them a smug smile. This earned him another slice with the knife.

"Where is the Headquarters of MI6 located?" The man was starting to become pissed.

"MI6? Why would I know where MI6 headquarters was? Are you really that fucking insane? What do you think I am, a fourteen year old spy?" It was true, but they didn't need to know that.

In an all out fury, the man sliced the knife deep into Alex's arm. Shit! Alex could barely keep back a tortured scream of pain. The room was blurry and James's face was nothing but a blob in front of him.

"I know exactly who you are Alex Rider. Don't you ever forget that!" With that last warning, Alex let the darkness engulf him.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**ARARARAR**

"Dear god, Cub! What did they do to you?" The was Eagle's voice. There was a large amount of disgust and absolute shock in it.

"Whip...knife...poison..." Alex could barely get the words out, his voice felt like fire on his throat.'

"Shit!" That was Snake, Alex noted. "What did you do to piss them off so badly?"

"Wouldn't...tell...anything..." Alex cursed his inability to speak at this moment. Looking around the room, there was no sign of Yassen. Alex decided that he had been the second one taken. He had the feeling that Yassen was not going to look much better than him when he got back.

"They interrogated you? Why you?" It seemed the Eagle had forgotten their earlier conversation.

"Work...for...MI6...know...a lot..." Alex decide that James was going to die a very painful and horrid death. This being unable to talk correctly was not on Alex's to list of things to do.

The door to the cell opened and Yassen, not nearly as bad as Alex, was thrown back in. There was a silence as the door was slammed shut, leaving them alone for now. Yassen looked only fairly beaten. It seems that since most of his knowledge was of Scorpia (who were their captors) they had only tried to find out what he knew about anything else. Obviously, that wasn't much.

Yassen took one look at Alex and narrowed his eyes. They all could see the look of rage that was hidden there.

"You really work for MI6, Cub?" Wolf asked, having trouble believing that this small teenager was a spy and a high ranking one at that.

"Yeah." Alex was pleased to find that the word came out without much effort.

"Alex. Who. Did. This?" Yassen's voice was deadly calm, making all but Alex shudder.

"Said...name...was...James..." Alex scowled. Yassen seemed to understand what he was thinking and nodded.

"James is one of Scorpia's top interrogators, and was also Julia Rothman's brother."

Alex felt his eye's grow wide. "Bastard...Had...right...to...kill...killed..." Alex trailed off. Yassen nodded once again in understanding.

"Yes, you did have the right. She was the one who ordered their deaths." Yassen thought for a moment. Everyone in the room noticed that his wounds didn't seem to bother him in the slightest."I wonder how they managed to do it. Hunter knew everyone in Scorpia..."

"Not...Ash-sh..." Alex stuttered his godfather's name. There was pain laced in his voice, pain that didn't come from the poison or torture, but deep betrayal.

"Ash?" Yassen looked curiously.

"You...stabbed...day...captured..." Alex forced out. If not for the emotional pain of the moment he would still be planning James's demise. Even more so now that he knew why MI6's negations were being ignored.

"Ah. But how did he know Hunter?" Yassen's cool demeanor didn't fade or even flicker.

"Best...friend...and...g-god-f-father..." It took literal effort to speak to last word. At least he could think straight, he reasoned. He looked pointedly at Fox, who looked as if he wanted to jump off a cliff.

"That man at Dragon Nine! The one who you seemed to know and tried to kill you! He was...I shot...'' his voice trailed off, horror clear in the SAS man's voice.

Alex nodded, happy that Fox now knew. He had felt bad for keeping it from him. He thought that maybe MI6 would have told him, but he supposed not. K-Unit looked like they had been slapped. They had treated this kid like hell, and his life was more dangerous than theirs.

Alex drifted off to sleep, exhausted from the effort it took to speak. He knew that the poison wasn't serious, but it still affected him greatly. Especially with the wounds that now covered his back. He was pretty sure that they were going to scar. Not that that was going to be the biggest problem. He already had a good number of scars.

While Cub slept, Snake decided to check for other major injuries on his front side. Enlisting the help of Wolf and Yassen, they carefully turned the sleeping boy onto his back, then nearly dropped him.

The front of his body was covered in scars, looking like they were from various kinds of torture. But one scar stood out from the others. Snake felt a cold rage as Eagle and Fox came to see what the problem was.

"Is that a bullet wound?"

**A/N: Cliffie! Don't you all hate me? *grin***


	5. Calm Before the Storm

**A/N: I seriously apologize for the amount of time this update took me. I know that it's almost been a year, but life has not been in favor of this story. Everything that I had written for Capture was deleted, from Chapter One to Chapter Five, which was heartbreaking as I was nearly done with it. Recently, however, I managed to find some notes for Chapter Five and I've been working on writing it. This chapter in not betaed.**

**Disclaimer: It's called fanfiction for a reason, people!**

**This ignores Crocodile Tears and Scorpia Rising (that was such a good book!)**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER FIVE<p>

Alex looked at K Unit in horror, of all the things to forget about, he hadn't remembered the bullet wound. Yassen was looking particularly murderous, which was mildly concerning seeing as he was an assassin, trained to feel no emotion. Maybe almost dying had negated most of that training? Malagosto wasn't that far off in Alex's memory, he knew that they worked hard to make all their assassins emotionless, Yassen being one of their best. Why was he thinking about this at this moment?

_'Must be the poison,' _Alex decided. Vaguely, he noted that the four SAS men hadn't realized he was awake again. Probably thought that he would sleep through anything at the moment. There wasn't time for real sleep at the moment, Alex was fairly certain that he had been kidnapped for more than just revenge. If the side effect of the 'poison' were anything to go by, they had lased their weapons with a powerful drug, a type of so called Truth Serum. The drug was supposed to make interrogations run more smoothly, though Alex was sure that he could actively fight the effects.

Alex closed his eyes once again and let his mind fill with ideas, plans for escape. When the guards came to get him for his next session, Alex decided that he would attempt to use that session to figure out what information they wanted. He would tell half truths to make them think that he was vulnerable to the serum, while using them to gather information from the now known James Rothman, Julia Rothman's son.

As he planned their escape, K Unit discussed something amongst themselves.

* * *

><p>"Why the hell does Cub have a bullet wound over his heart?" Wolf snarled. As the leader of K Unit, having a member hurt was something he didn't tolerate. Cub, fourteen or seventeen, was a member of his unit, which made this unacceptable.<p>

Yassen was quiet, he knew what the wound meant. Scorpia had tried and failed to assassinate Alex. It was the obvious conclusion. That did not mean that the SAS unit would realize the answer right away though. It also did not mean that this did not anger Yassen greatly.

Fox had come to the same realization as Yassen, but kept quiet. It wasn't his job to inform his unit of Cub's history without Cub's permission. If Alex wanted them to know, he would tell them in his own time.

Snake was just worried for the youngest member's health. It was outrageous that Cub was sporting such a wound, the repercussions of it were there as well. The odd avoidance of being hit in the chest wasn't a mystery anymore, if that wound was hit in a fight, it could very well damage Cub's heart, which would cause instant death. They would have to be careful in a real fight, and keep blows away from the wound.

Eagle was silent on the matter. This was a problem, but it was none of their business. If Cub thought they needed to know, he would inform them, until then, Eagle wasn't going to push for answers. The last time that they had saw Cub was when he was snowboarding down a mountain on an ironing board. If that was a regular accurance, Eagle was sure that Cub had more wounds than the bullet to worry about.

Their pondering's were cut short when the door was thrown open.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I write a lot of cliffies... but that's the end of the chapter! Sorry that the chapter's not that long, but like I said, it all got deleted, so this is the best I could do. I hope you'll all forgive me for not updating sooner! The next chapter should be longer.<br>**

**Synchro lover: Here's your update.**

**Magicrazy101: Sorry, another cliffie! But at least I wrote more!**

**AroerEtholin: Thanks! I hope you like the chapter! Also, surviving a bullet to the head is very possible, it just depends on what part of the brain that the bullet entered and the type of medical treatment that was given to the patient. Alex whumping is always fun!**

**HollyBlue2: Here's your update! Enjoy!**

**The Potters of the Future: Yep, now they know.**

**KairacahraFlower Goddess: Why the sad face? **

**Waterbottlesgalore: I hope you like this chapter as well! **

**Snowflake13300: Your review made me happy on the inside. I'm sorry the update took so long, but as I said in the A/N above, eveything I had already written was deleted and that was a little heartbreaking...**

**ReilyScarecrowRocks: Another cliffie, sorry. Well, K Unit thinks Alex is out, so you'll have to wait a little while for that confrontation, sorry. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**AzraelLilith: No hating me please? I updated! Yassen is fun to write. Glad that you like his and Alex's interaction! **

**Review! Now! Please?**


	6. Truth's

**Gasp! Two updates in a short period of time? The horror! What's wrong with me? Nah, nothing's wrong, I've just been really excited to write this chapter. I know that I left a huge cliffie before, so I decided to give you all a treat. Here's the next chapter for Capture. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: This is fanfiction. If I owned Alex Rider, why would I be writing fanfiction?**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER SIX<p>

K Unit stared at the door, wide eyed and alarmed. Yassen was on alert, emotions that he previously believed gone blaring. The assassin closed his eyes, forcing the memories of Air Force One down as a gun was pointed at each and everyone of them. Yassen knew for a fact that these people were not Scorpia, their stance and body language was wrong to be assassin's. What concerned the ruthless man was the fact that he did not recognize the intruders.

"K Unit?" The voice was rough, but the hopeful tone hidden beneath it was easily caught by Fox, Yassen, and the now very alert Alex.

Wolf stepped forward. "Who wants to know?"

The man laughed, "You have no need to fear anything from us, sir. MI6 Sent us to retrieve their star operative, Agent Rider."

Alex stared at the man, surprise on his face. MI6 had never sent in a rescue crew to find him before. It was unheard of for them to help him when it was in his best interests. Maybe Mrs. Jones had something to do with this? It would make sense, since Alex was aware of her soft spot for children.

"Blunt sent you?" Alex studied the man's face, and found no reason to doubt the man when he nodded. K Unit jumped, not having realized he was awake. Alex blinked as his vision blurred, he was sure that this was another affect of the sedative that Scorpia had given him. Bloody sadist, using poison as a sedative. Damn, his mind was wandering again.

"How'd you find us?" Alex glared, daring them to lie. He knew for a fact that it should have taken longer to secure their location (especially with Scorpia involved), than the day that he had been there if this truly had been a random abduction. "Blunt knew this was coming, didn't he?"

"Yeah," one of the other agents in the room spoke. "He did. There was a tracking device on you the entire time. There was on the former Agent Daniels as well. The higher ups have been waiting for this to happen since Dragon Nine."

Alex cursed under his breath. All this because damn Blunt hadn't told him to be on the look out for anything suspicious.

"Their fine," Alex said, turning to look at the bewildered K Unit and the pissed Yassen. "Blunt had this planned. Let's hurry and get out of here."

They didn't have to be told twice.

* * *

><p>Blunt stared blankly at the two people in front of him. While he had known that Gregorovich had survived, he had been unaware of the imprisonment that Scorpia had forced on the assassin. Said assassin was standing almost protectively next to Alex Rider, the fourteen year old spy, who looked exhausted and was covered in bandages. Blunt was, for the first time in a long time, at a loss as what to do.<p>

"Gregorovich," The head of MI6 began. "I have a deal to offer you."

Yassen tilted his head, signalling that he was listening.

"Usually, we would place you under arrest," Alex narrowed his eyes. "However, you have information on Scorpia that could be very valuable to us. In exchange for that information we offer to clear all charges against you and let you go free."

Yassen blinked, not having expected that. He had assumed he would be assigned some rather suicidal mission in exchange for his freedom. Looking at Blunt, and then to Alex, the assassin understood that the only reason he hadn't been given that deal was to remain on the fourteen year old's good side. After a brief moment, the assassin gave a curt nod, before turning and following Mrs. Jones out of the office.

Alex watched as the man left, merely glad he was alive. Blunt, however, was not done. Alex sighed, and refocused his attention.

"Scorpia was caught of guard with our invasion on their hide out, but this did not stop James Rothman from escaping. He holds you responsible for the death of his sister, and will stop at nothing for revenge. Until he is captured, You will be going to Breacon Beacons to train and for safety. You will be rejoining K unit." For once, Alex had no problem with that. He had worked a mission with Wolf and Fox, while Snake and Eagle had showed concern for his safety while in Scorpia's custody. There was only one major problem with this plan.

"School?" Alex knew very well that he had no need to elaborate.

"We will be assigning you a tutor. He will be there every Monday and Friday to help you with your school work. With no knowledge of how long this threat will take, we have decided that this is the best course of action. The Sergeant has been notified to expect you along with K Unit tomorrow. Pack all necessities, and I do believe the Smither's is going to want to see you." Blunt's face and voice never changed.

"Of course." Alex walked to the door, not pausing once. He was just relieved that he was going to be granted a tutor to keep up with the kids at Brookland, amusing that Scorpia ever decided to leave him alone. His major worry had been Yassen, but the assassin would be going free after giving them the information they requested. Alex had no doubt the man could take care of himself, but just in case...

The assassin was standing in the hallway, watching as Alex passed, when he felt cool metal and a paper against the skin of his hand. Blinking, he turned to watch the young spy leave. Looking at the items, he found a key, and a note. In the tidy handwriting that could only belong to Alex was a message.

_Yassen,_

_If you ever need a safe house, you know where to go._

_Just don't do anything to set off the security alarms. The result would not be pleasant, for you or the MI6 clean up crew. _

_Yours truly,_

_AR_

Yassen let a genuine smile cross his face, scaring the agent who had been waiting to start the information gathering. That child was so like Hunter, but so different at the same time. Yassen knew that if John had survived, he would have had grey hair by now, from the stress his son would have caused.

"You are quite unique, Little Alex," Yassen muttered, just loud enough for his ears, but not those of the prying Agents in MI6 headquarters.

* * *

><p>Alex grabbed the last of his things, he had been trying to hurry since K Unit was waiting for him outside. Alex was sure that if he had taken any longer Wolf would have exploded. He had made sure to pack everything that might come in handy. His pain medication for the bullet wound (now refilled for his newest one, in his shoulder), left over gadgets that Smither's had given him (with the promise to let him keep anything made for him), the newest gadgets such as his newly improved SAS uniform and a few other things a soldier would be expected to have, along with all his class work and books.<p>

He imagined that Jack was standing at the door, worry etched into her face, though he would have explained to her that this was not a mission, but for his own safety. He would have made sure to inform her if anyone showed up with a note from his, they were to be trusted. She would of nodded, though looked alarmed at the idea of anyone needing to use their house for safety. Alex wondered if she had even knew about all the security measures that Ian had taken out on the house. The glass was all bullet proof and there was an underground bunker for emergencies.

On his bed, Alex left a note in Russian for Yassen, explaining the security measures and how to function them. Alex closed his eyes, his vision of his once sister leaving his mind. Scorpia had managed to hurt him, in the end. Alex grinted his teeth, but that didn't mean it would cripple him. A small smile graced his face at the thought of what Jack would have done if she was alive. And her reaction. And though he would never find out, he would let his mind wonder, because it was just another reminder that she existed, and he would always have her with him. He wasn't alone, anymore either. He had K-Unit, and oddly enough, Yassen, now.

And to think, all this had happened because of a simple capture.

* * *

><p><strong>HA! I bet none of you saw that coming! You probably thought that this was going to be like all the other 'Alex gets captured with K Unit stories. <strong>

**To make sure that you all know, this will not be slash. While I have no problem with the Yassen/Alex pairing, it just wouldn't work in the plot of my story. Yassen will be more like a mentor or older brother to Alex. Nothing else, it just wouldn't work.**

**This chapter was pretty easy to write since I had already planned it out. I was just stook on trying to rewrite Chapter Five after it was deleted to really get to this point. **

**Reviews, a happy author, makes! **


	7. Poll

For the following stories that this is posted on, I have a poll going on whether or not I keep the original draft on. The selections are as follows:

Sightless Eyes

Past Appearances

Capture

No, Keep None of the Drafts

Please go to my profile and let me know so that I can either delete the old drafts or post the new, reworked chapters.

Thanks for you help!

~MisteryMaiden~


End file.
